Persona Days: New Cop in Town
by Abyss the Hedgehog
Summary: Sekai Saionji, a promising policewoman, starts her very first case, in foggy area of Yasoinaba. She still however thinks about the crimes of her past and deaths of Makoto and Katsura. This may one day backfire at her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Abyss once again. I've recently got "Persona 4". It's like totally awesome. After some time of playing, a sudden thought strikes my mind: This is gonna be one hell of a crossover! Contains obvious spoilers, so beware. Also, some of the characters may change completely... I'm gonna use some of my own imagination to twist events a little. **

**It's not very good, but I hope you can read it and enjoy. With that aside, let's get started!**

* * *

><p><em>Sakakino City, Sakakino Academy, December 2005<em>

„Did you see the doctor?" The long haired girl asked. Her expression was blank and hollow, without any emotions. Pale eyes only added to her unusual appearance.

„N-No."

„Why not? I'm almost certain that he will help you with your burden."

„Burden?"

„You're jealous, Saionji-san. You're jealous because you can't admit that I'm Makoto-kun's boyfriend." Long pause. „Isn't that correct?"

„I... I always wanted to be his girlfriend. I... I was the first to meet by Makoto!" The other girl bursted into tears. „Why did you get in our way? Why are you such an obstacle?"

„Makoto-kun can still hear you." Long haired girl warned quietly.

„Wha...?"

„He's with us. He's listening to us all the time." The girl gave look at blue bag, placed on nearby bench. The other girl gave look too, puzzled. What does she mean? Curiosity won with common sense and she decided to look inside. After a few seconds, she rapidly backed, horrified. She felt that her stomach isn't going to survive that.

She vomitted, face chalk white.

That was... Wrong. Totally wrong.

„Since you haven't seen the doctor, I'm curious... Are you really pregnant?" Flash of some metal object, Saionji was still too stunned to notice important things. „I would like to see. I hope you don't mind." Long-haired girl lunged towards the other girl. She noticed the attack too late. She drew her knife, hidden in pocket of her jacket, but not quick enough: Hand of her opponent grabbed hers with such force that she dropped her improvised weapon. She could see smile of the other girl as she sliced her throat with sawed blade.

The blood fired rapidly from her artery, spraying the floor. She felt she's getting weaker. She took a few steps back, holding herself for this fatal wound... But although she was getting weaker, she was still alive.

How is that possible? Strike like that should be swift and deadly.

„You are still breathing...?" Long-haired girl was surprised. „That's too bad, I cannot check if you're really pregnant."

„H-hands off my baby." Saionji muttered in response, slowly taking her knife from the bloodied ground. „I won't allow you to... hurt it."

„I see... In that case, we need to resume the operation." Long-haired girl lunged towards once again, but this time...

This time Sekai Saionji was prepared.

* * *

><p><em>Sakakino City, Sakakino Hospital, July, 2006<em>

„I'm sorry, Saionji-san, but your baby... Didn't make it." The doctor said with both sadness and embarassment in his voice. Apparently he couldn't forgive himself for the fact that he failed the operation.

Sekai didn't care. She was now alone. Her mother declined her after the murder of Makoto, her best friend Setsuna was in France and the others... For them, she was dead.

Katsura also was dead. Stabbed with knife, the same that killed her lover and father of her child.

She hated herself. She did all these bad things and for what? Not even her newly-born son couldn't help her overcome her loneliness. She wanted to kill herself. She wanted to fall in the same abyss like Makoto and Katsura.

Ironically, she wasn't charged for double murder. The first kill had taken place when she was mentally unstable. She still hasn't regained her full sanity. The second one was self-defence.

Oh, why destiny despised her so much? Why can't she die for all things she's done?

She felt that she indeed falls in some kind of abyss...

This abyss, however, was much, much worse than this second abyss.

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Shinjuku, Night of 20th November, 2009<em>

There you are, Adachi thought, looking at the culprit.

Middle-aged man, in his 40's. Accused of murder of his own family. Three victims, one adult female and two minors. One of them had seven years old.

He was finally cornered. After long, exhausting chase, the bastard was finally cornered... He was looking downright pathetic now. Wet from the heavy rain, without weapon, hurt in his left arm and with fear in his eyes.

You do have a good damn reason to fear, Adachi thought, aiming at him. Eyes of the murderer went even wider. Apparently, he wasn't expecting such twist. Maybe he thought that he will be only charged. He would still get executed for what he did...

But Adachi was delighted, being able to see the fear in the eyes of this disgusting creature. Now, his career as a policeman would finally bear some fruit. He was always deemed as a helpful, but still totally unexperienced assistant.

Now, he'll be the hero.

His favourite MAB Model D was unusually heavy today... As if his weapon was trying to tell him something.

„Now's your chance, Tohru. Don't waste it."

„I won't." He muttered to himself, smiling. Murderer was trying to run, but it was too late for him. „Eat lead, scumbag!" First shot. Second. Third. Fourth...

„ADACHI, HOLD YOUR DAMN FIRE!" He heard the voices of his colleagues, watching mortified as the culprit turns into the bloody meat sack.

He didn't care. He was satisfied.

* * *

><p><em>Inaba, Samegawa Flood Plain, 12th of April, 2011<em>

„Dojima-san... This... This is..." Adachi couldn't help it, his stomach went awry.

„Adachi, since when are you going to stop acting like a damn rookie?" Dojima shouted after him, irritated. To add fuel to fire, he noticed a bunch of teenagers watching the whole event. Detective sighed when he saw his grey-haired relative, observing the crime scene as well. He was with these two girls that never moved without themselves... What was their names?

„What are you doing here?" He asked firmly.

„Oh, we were just passing by." The short-haired girl in green blouse responded fastly. A little too much, at least for Dojima.

„Excuse me, Sir, was that another policeman that almost ran us over?" The black-haired girl asked politely and with some elegant manner.

„Huh? Oh, him... Just ignore him. Anyways, you kids shouldn't be here. It's a crime scene." His nephew shrugged, apparently accepting detective's words. He was unusually tall for a Japanese, standing at 180 centimeters.

Dojima could still hear them talking about the incident when they was leaving. He sighed heavily.

Looks like there's still work waiting for him in his office... Maybe even more than usually.

After all, a body of well-known TV presenter hanging from antenna is something rather unusual.

* * *

><p><em>Inaba, Police Station, 14th of April, 2011<em>

It was a bad day for Adachi.

Dojima was pissed, very, very much... And on days like that, Adachi was always his personal chew toy to help him cool down. There were two reasons, why he was so angry.

First, the cause of that announcer's death was still labeled as „unknown". Her corpse was in perfect condition, without any wounds or even bruises. She wasn't also sick or under effects of intoxicants. In other words, it would seem that she died with no possible explanation. The second reason was, however, much worse.

They had yet another victim. Eighteen year old schoolgirl, Saki Konishi, daughter of owner of Konishi's Liquors. She was also the one who discovered the body of Yamano. Ironically, she died in the very same way as previous victim: Her cause of death was still labeled as unknown and her corpse was found on another antenna. Could possibly the killer knew about her and decided to silence her once and for all?

Adachi was clueless. This case was something that he'd never faced before. Such a bizzare and mysterious murder... Why not simply use some more... Uh, conventional way to do it? Also, why actually kill someone in the first place? The culprit's motif was nonexistent... But also, why these unfortunate antennae?

I miss good ol' victims of firings, Adachi thought, preparing coffee for Dojima.

* * *

><p><em>Inaba, Police Station, 27th of April, 2011<em>

Some weird stuff happened several days ago.

This time, it was a kidnapping. The victim was seventeen-year old girl from local high school, Yukiko Amagi. She simply vanished from Inaba and was nowhere to be found... Until today. She was find by some other kids from her class.

Adachi wrote down their names. Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka and Dojima's nephew. Not that he would suspect them, but the fact that they apparently have known where to look for her was highly suspicious.

To be honest, nephew of Dojima was very mysterious on his own. He spoke very rarely and always it was something important. He moved here for time of one year, at 11th of April. Day later, body of Yamano was discovered. Dojima once said that he was suspecting his nephew as the culprit, but it was likely a coincidence. That said, he still was somewhat of a mystery. Adachi noted that the others – Hanamura and Satonaka – were treating him like some kind of a leader.

These two weren't actually that much of a secret. The first one was the son of Junes manager. Adachi adored this department store, they had like everything. However, it was an open secret that shopkeepers from Shopping District weren't very enthusiastic about stealing their customers and sometimes tended to berate young Hanamura for it. He had a very devil-may-care attitude, trying to act like a cool guy and the likes. Adachi liked him, he reminded him of himself, when he was still a headstrong teenager.

The second one was a local martial arts specialist. She was known for her tries to starting a martial arts club in their school and was always rejected. Also, she was somewhat addicted to Inaba's speciality, croquette steak. Being the most dedicated customer of Souzai Daigaku, she even once chased down a group of bikers that disturbed other customers. Since then, she gained a massive discount for her favourite's food.

Adachi prepared another coffee, this time for himself. Humming the opening of „Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni" made him feel much more optimistic. Although the killer and now also the kidnapper were still on the run, his worktime was over now.

Time to do some shopping at Junes.

* * *

><p><em>Inaba, Train Station, 1st of July, 2011<em>

Sekai emerged from the train, looking around.

It was now her new home.

After releasing her from psychotherapy, she decided to take on studying. She wished to become someone that can help people instead of hurting them. Someone who can be respected despite his or her flaws that costed the lifes of two young people.

She decided to become a policeman... Or rather, policewoman.

She was after studies. Despite being a rookie, she was praised for her determination and relentless pursuit of her objective. She decided to work in some quiet, peaceful town, at least for starters.

Too bad that she was assigned to Inaba.

Double murder and double failed kidnapping. It wouldn't be that bad, if not the bizarre aspects of said case.

Why bodies were hanging out from TV antennae? Why kidnappings were unsuccessful?

Saionji was curious. It was something big and also her very first case as well. She was told to team up with local police force, more specifically detective Ryotaro Dojima and his assistant Tohru Adachi.

The latter was said to pick her up from the train station at three o'clock. It was... Three thirty. Meanwhile, she couldn't see him waving or something... Time had passed until four o'clock.

I guess I need to go on foot, she thought, slightly dissapointed. The problem was that she hadn't got a slightest clue where the police station can be. That's when she noticed some boy walking down the street. He was about her height and was wearing blue shirt with yellowish tie, blue pants and characteristic blue cap. Sekai thought it may be best for her to simply ask for direction.

„Excuse me!" She said to walking boy. He stopped and turned at her direction, with neutral and slightly cold expression.

„Yes? How can I provide my assistance, _Ojou-san_?" He asked.

„Can you tell me, how can I come from here to the police station? I'd be very grateful for information." She responded politely.

„It may seem a pure coincidence, but I happen to go to the police station as well."

„So... You won't mind if I stick for a while to you?"

„Certainly."

„Many thanks... Uh..."

„Shirogane. Naoto Shirogane." The boy introduced himself, bowing slightly.

„Sekai Saionji. Pleased to meet you." Boy's eyes went slightly wider.

„Sekai Saionji? That Sekai Saionji?"

„What do you mean by „that"?" Sekai asked, somewhat surprised.

„_Buraddi on'na seito. _Bloody schoolgirl." Saionji twitched slightly, but visibly.

„I wouldn't like to discuss this matter in this place." She responded after a while with a sigh. „I'm here as a rookie cop."

„Oh, I see... If this is the case, I'll be more than eager to indicate you the way." Naoto said, instantly cooling down. „Well then, follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, the intro is off. Read and review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, another chapter. It's shorter than previous one, but I hope you'll be satisfied. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>„So you say that someone was assigned to pick you up from train station?" Naoto asked curiously.<p>

„Yes. From what I've known, a policeman named Tohru Adachi was the one to be here." Sekai responded. Shirogane chuckled quietly.

„Ah, Adachi-san. He can be pretty clumsy, but he's also a very talented officer." The boy said with a slight smile on his face. „According to official informations, he was moved from Tokyo here after some unknown incident... Oh, there he is." Certainly, both Saionji and Shirogane noticed mentioned policeman standing in front of his Toyota. It would appear that the car was somewhat broken.

„Oh man, what to do, what do to...?" He asked himself, looking downright anxious. The cloud of smoke bursted from insides of the engine, directly at his face. Adachi took a few steps backwards, coughing, then just by accident tripped over pavement's curb and hit the ground with his jaw.

„Clumsy, you say...?" Sekai asked very slowly, observing the situation with gradually more surprised expression. Naoto only shrugged. Meanwhile, policeman stood up, still shaky and noticed that he has company.

„Oh... Uh, good afternoon." He said after a short while of awkward silence. Naoto spoke up.

„Adachi-san, I do believe that you were designated to pick up a beginner policewoman known also as Sekai Saionji."

„I know, I know... But, well, you see, my car's pretty much dead and there's no real chance it'll get revived... Wait..." Policeman became even more anxious. „Don't tell me..." He stuttered, pointing at Sekai. „You're that... new cop?"

„Well, yes." Saionji answered with somewhat embarassed smile.

„I'm really sorry. I'm really, really sorry." Adachi started bowing.

„But there's no need to apologize." Sekai responded, surprised. „In fact, this walk with Naoto-san was very refreshing."

„Really? No need...?" Tohru looked literally amazed. „Wow, that's... generous. Thank you very much."

„You're welcome, Adachi-san."

„Still, Dojima-san will kill me if he finds out about that incident... I mean, I was kinda assigned to be a... Uh, the one to welcome you, Saionji-san, in this new environment. A some sort of a guide."

„Ah, no need to worry about. I'll tell him that everything was okay. Because, why not?"

„Once again then, many thanks... Uh, maybe I shouldn't ask you for it, but can you please help me with it?" Adachi pointed at car. „There's plenty of way to the nearest mechanic, but, of course, you don't have to..."

„I'll be glad to help." Sekai smiled gleefully.

* * *

><p><em>Inaba, Dojima Residence, 1st of June, 2011<em>

Silver-haired boy was reading the book. He noticed that Dojima, his uncle, was very rarely in home at evenings because of his work. To add insult to injury, these murder cases made him even grimer and gloomier than before.

Well, Dojima's nephew didn't know that much either. The killer was using TV as a weapon of murder which was already unbeliveable. And what about TV world on the other side, Shadows, Personas and all that weird stuff?

Boy smiled to his own thoughts. True, there was still so many unexplained things and the killer was still running wild. However, „Investigation Team" saved yet another person that appeared on TV several days ago. Now it was Kanji Tatsumi, local deliquent. Despite his tough and thugish looks, he was really a good guy, though he still had problems with his temper(Not to mention Yosuke who was teasing him about Kanji's sexuality all the time).

„Big Bro...?" He heard the voice of his seven-year-old cousin, Nanako. The girl looked puzzled, looking at the screen. It was some kind of a quiz. „Do you know the answer?" Dojima's nephew looked at the question. Element of eighty-one. The boy thought for a moment, but before he could give an answer, the doorbell rang.

„Oh, that must be Dad!" Nanako exclaimed cheerfully, running to door in order to open it. Dojima's nephew was surprised. Dojima clearly said that he's unlikely to be at home for couple of days. Who it might be? Curiosty won and boy followed his cousin.

There were two persons on the threshold. One was recognizable, it was Detective Adachi who was Dojima's partner. The woman accompanying him, however, wasn't known for boy's eyes. It would appear that she's a newcomer in Inaba, just like he was a few months ago. She had pale, purple eyes and shoulder-length brown hair with a single strand sticking around. She was noticeably shorter than him(Then again, when you have 1.8 meters of height, you're pretty much a giant).

„Hey there, good evening." Adachi said, smiling as always. The woman bowed officially and wasn't nearly as happy as her partner. „Uh, I hope Dojima-san told you about this." Puzzled looks on both Nanako and Dojima's nephew faces made Adachi sure that Dojima forgot. Again. „Well, you see, Saionji-san hasn't got an accommodation yet, so Dojima-san offered that she can stay in his house for a few days... But it looks like he really forgot to tell you about it." Detective sighed.

„I hope we can get along well." Saionji bowed once again and smiled.

„Uh... You don't mind if I go in here for a minute?" Adachi asked, somewhat anxious. „There are still some things that I'd like to discuss with Saionji-san about her first day of work.

„Um... Big bro...?" Nanako asked, somewhat uncertain what to do. Gray-haired boy nodded slightly as a sign of approval.

„Again, thank you very much." A woman bowed yet once again. „My name is Sekai Saionji and I'll be glad to be your neighbour for the time being." Suddenly, silver-haired teen shivered for unknown reason before giving one look at the woman.

„Big Bro...? Do you have a cold?" Nanako asked with concern. „You look pale."

„Yeah, seriously. Like you've seen a ghost or something." Adachi added, smiling.

„Can we... talk on the outside?" Dojima's nephew finally spoke up, surprising both Nanako and Adachi. He wasn't the type to speak too much, so when he was speaking, there was something important behind it.

„Uh... Yeah, sure." Tohru for a second looked anxious. Both of them went on the outside, leaving Nanako and Sekai in the entrance. Little girl looked at woman with mixture of curiosity and anxiety. Who was this lady?

„Um... Sorry for breaking your evening plans." Saionji suddenly spoke with embarassed expression.

„Evening plans?" Nanako asked, surprised. „Um... I don't have plans, really. I need to take care of house when Dad and Big Bro are absent, so I don't go out that much."

„Take care of house...? Wait, what?" Now Sekai was the one to be surprised. „But what about your Dad... And Mum...?"

„My Mum died in an accident." Ankward silence.

„I'm... I'm sorry." Saionji said, ashamed.

„It's okay." Nanako responded, smiling. „I have Dad and Big Bro with me, so I'm not alone. And now you, Saionji-san, will live with us as well.

„Uh... I'm glad to know that you're okay with it."

„It's always more cheerful inside."

* * *

><p><em>Inaba, Yasogami High School, 2nd of June, 2011<em>

„Dude... Seriously?" Yosuke asked with shock in his voice. „Sounds like bad joke for me."

„I don't get it..." Yukiko said, puzzled. „Who is this Sekai Saionji?"

„Don't tell me you haven't heard about „bloody schoolgirl", Yukiko-sempai?" Kanji interrupted, surprised as well. Their leader just told them that said woman is his neighbour. He apparently wasn't okay with it, maybe because of the another murderer who was still running wild. „You won't see another mess like that in TV." Junes heir coughed and cleared his throat. „Oh, right, 'cept the one we're into."

„The case was like six years ago." Chie said. „Sakakino, small town in the middle of the country. It was December from what I know."

„...And?" Amagi Inn heir asked impatiently.

„To put it short, the girl firstly murdered her classmate." Yosuke started talking and making exaggarated gestures. „She stabbed him like a pincushion, like six-seven times." Yukiko suddenly went pale. „Then, she was confronted by dude's girlfriend... And she killed her, albeit in self-defence."

„Let's not forget that said girlfriend wasn't really stable to begin with." Chie said, shivering. „And let's not even start about this sliced throat..."

„Yeah, girl was sliced with dozuki, directly in the throat, but somehow managed to survive... Aand to make things funnier, the girl was pregnant."

„Sounds like some serious drama anime..." Kanji muttered. „Hard to believe it happened for real." Yukiko had to sit in order not to fall.

„You're telling me... That..." She stuttered.

„Yup, it was Sekai Saionji that now lives with our Leader." Hanamura said grimly. „Dude, let's hope you and Nanako-chan will be allright. I mean, psycho living next room?" Suddenly, Dojima's nephew gasped, as if reminding something. „What's wrong?"

„Drama." Silver-haired boy said, than suddenly rushed towards the Practice Building.

„I swear, he will kill himself with all these clubs and part-time jobs." Chie sighed. „Soccer, drama, tutoring Nakajima, hospital janitor and now working at Moel as well."

„Yeah, seriously." Yosuke said, nodding. „When I think about it, these overtime hours at Junes aren't that bad."

* * *

><p><em>Inaba, Police Station, 10<em>_th__ of June, 2011_

Adachi sighed, tired. Today's day was very exhausting, but rewarding as well. He sipped a bit of his coffee.

Today, thanks to assistance of Dojima's nephew and his friends, he managed to catch some suspicious looking man who apparently was observing Marukyu Tofu. It wouldn't be that much of a interesting information if not the fact that the man was observing certain person. Rise Kujikawa, to be exact. This young showbiz star moved from big city to Inaba to take a little break. However, it still wasn't the case.

Tohru(Thanks to Saionji-san's sharp eye) noticed some pattern between victims and kidnappings that recently took place. Both Yukiko Amagi and Kanji Tatsumi appeared on TV as some kind of local „stars" and then got kidnapped. Rise did appear on TV as well. She is a actual star, so it figures. Even if this strange stalker wasn't the culprit, Adachi(Along with Dojima-san and Saionji-san) decided that the man should be hold in custody at least for several days.

„Papers from Dojima-san." Sekai entered the room with big file of documents. Adachi sighed.

„All of these are for me?" He asked sadly. Saionji smiled slightly.

„I've already done my part. Sorry. Besides, if this guy really is the culprit, maybe you won't have to fill them."

„I wish you're right."

„By the way, can I borrow your car? I thought maybe I can pick up Nanako-chan and Dojima's nephew on the way home."

„Sure, but take the older one. Grab the keys." Policeman threw her keys from his older Toyota. Old model, from 1970, very nostalgic. „I hope that you know how to drive." Adachi smiled slightly.

„Don't worry, it'll return to you in perfect condition. See you tomorrow."


End file.
